


Magnifico

by Blanca_Angelic_Loveless



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanca_Angelic_Loveless/pseuds/Blanca_Angelic_Loveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twins are set down cautious, they could easily pass for human children the age of four or five, and Aro feels absolutely giddy as he hears their hearts beat, humming almost. Isabella and Felix have a small exchange, and Aro watches the twins watch him out of the corner of his eyes as he address Isabella himself. Their eyes brighten and when the girl briefly touches her hand to her brothers he nods, minutely, but happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnifico

**Author's Note:**

> **_Please comment and tell me how I did!!_ **

They approach the Volturi from across the field with poise and purpose.The children, little Renesmee and Edward-Jacob, held in the confident grip of their mother and their… Uncle, stare at Aro with only the growing flutter of their strange hearts to give away their fear.

They do not come across the line which the two sides have draw in the snowy field alone, but with the company of two large wolves the size of horses. The brown one stands beside Emmett, but Aro knows he truly walks beside the little girl in her uncle's arms. The other is a wolf of mousey grey, and he knows she only follows beside Isabella as a favor to her Alpha. They do not faze Aro, though he's seen through many eyes what they are capable of, because he has only eyes from the children.

Little Renesmee shares her father's copper coils that fall down her back, but she stares openly, if nervously, at Aro with the brown once-mortal eyes of her mother. She is as pale as her parents ever are. Edward-Jacob watches Aro more hesitantly from the crook of his mother's shoulder, eyes that Aro only faintly see behind his own curtain of brown bangs, are too as brown as his older sister’s. They walk across the field at a despicabley _human_ pace and Aro is practically drowning in his anticipation when they finally arrives before him.

The Twins are set down cautious, they could easily pass for human children the age of four or five, and Aro feels absolutely giddy as he hears their hearts beat, humming almost. Isabella and Felix have a small exchange, and Aro watches the twins watch him out of the corner of his eyes as he address Isabella himself. Their eyes brighten and when the girl briefly touches her hand to her brothers he nods, minutely, but happily.

"May I meet your children, lovely Bella?"

The newborn nods at him, then at the children and they step forward together, Edward-Jacob's hand curiously clutches not to his sister's hand, but to her puffy jacket sleeve.

"Hello, little ones," he coos , crouching to meet them both at eye level.

"Hello, Aro," They sing, their voices even more lovely to hear in person.

He holds out his hand, despite having gathered all the proof he need to conclude these children are no great evil or threat to his kind from their father’s memories, and though he knows what to expect at their touch, he need to experience it first hand. Edward-Jacob is the first to step forward, and he does not take Aro's offered hand, instead he places his delicate little hand, slightly more tan than the rest of his family, a shade Aro only finds in the faded mortal memories of the little one's father, on Aro's cheek and he sees... nothing.

Just like his mother then, only Aro has seen in the memories of Edward that it is not that the boys himself is immune, but that he has stopped Aro's ability to see _anyone's_ memories for as long as they remain in contact. Before Aro can pull away from the boy and addresses his sister, Renesmee's hand finds its way to his other cheek, and memories flood his mind, but not as they should. When Aro takes one's memories in, there is always a comfortable flow to them, nothing is held back. These memories, only three and half month worth, and maybe not even that much, are disjointed and jumpy as the little girl pick her select favorite's to show him. As _she_ shows _him._  
\---

They're in the woods and running. Well Momma and Daddy are running, Renesmee and Edward-Jacob are held in their parents arms as they almost _always_ are and Aro, simply and suddenly, knows that they are two weeks old, the size of six-month olds, and perfectly aware of every detail of the woods, the trees and leave and bugs and sounds of water and grass beneath their parents feet as they move miles-a-minute. Nothing escapes Renesmee's eyes, so she knows, so Aro knows, it does not escape Edward-Jacob's.

Everything is beautiful in these eyes. Everything is fascinating. Those are bushes and that's a tree and those are flowers and they smell wonderfully and they're all different, but there's still plants so they're still the same, and _that_ is fascinating. The fuzzy squeaky baby birds in the very tippy-top of the tree are very cute. The water in the river rushes by very fast, not so fast as Momma and Daddy run, but still. She will stay away from that.

The cottage in which Bella and Edward live with their children is... small, but Aro would not need to see it through Renesmee's eyes to know it is lovely. She and and her brother love their rooms, both decorated in a rainbow of pastel colors and a mess of toys that quickly find they're way out of their rooms every day. They enjoy most when they get to play outside in the evenings, when the fireflies come out. Momma shows them go to catch the fireflies and put them in jars.

"But you have to let them back out before you go to bed." Momma tells them when they've each filled up a jar. EJ has more, so he's the winner.

"How come?" He asks, watching the firefly in his hands as it lights up. "I don't want to."

"Because no one should have to spend their life in a cage, EJ." Daddy says softly.

"Their _whole_ lives?" Renesmee asks. Whole lives were forever. They weren't going to keep them _forever._

"Fireflies don't live forever, Nessie." Daddy says to her. "They only live about two months. And they won't even live that long if we keep them."

EJ gets a funny look and takes the jar from Momma, unscrewing the lid. "I don't wanna trap them anymore then."

EJ looks at Nessie too, and she wonders how quickly you have to age to die in only two months. EJ and she age fast too. Maybe all whole lives _aren't_ for forever. Renesmee gets scared, so of course Aro gets scared, as the little girl realises _she_ is almost two months old.

Daddy is there quickly, picking her up and holding her close. "You aren't a firefly Renesmee. You aren't a going to die."

Daddy doesn't sound like he believes that.

They play tag in the trees as soon as they're big enough to jump into the high branches, which of course doesn't take too long.

"Wait Nessie!" EJ calls to his older sister, only older by a minute, but she'll never let him forget. "You're not supposed to go that high! I'm gonna tell Momma!" But Nessie doesn't care.

"You have to catch me first EJ!" They have rules of course. They aren't allowed to go past the trail Jacob and his pack had made months ago, that circled the house in all directions, and they certainly weren't meant to go _this_ high up in the trees, but their friend Seth is below to catch them if they fall, and as long and Jacob or Miss Leah aren't in their wolf forms, she knows he won't tell.

She's a tricky one Aro decides.

Nessie does well to out run her brother, but not perfectly, he almost tags her _it_ several times as they hop and skitter about the tree tops before they reach the trail marked both by the deep path the wolves large paws had made and by the smell of wolf, which Aunt Rose calls a "stench" but which the twins agree is just a smell. Seth barks at them from below, and the only reason little Renesmee is tagged _it_ is because she takes just a fraction of a second too long deciding whether to turn right or left before she reaches the trail's dead end.

EJ's fingers touch her shoulder and she's already ten feet to the right before she turns tail, realising she's _it,_ and starts chasing her brother through the woods, back the Big House.

"Better run Lil’ Boy!" She calls. And Seth yowls at them, as he cannot change directions quite so fast, but if it's meant to be a reprimand, it escapes the young ones thoughts until she reflects on the memory only now.

The twins do not _need_ to eat human food like the werewolves, but Grandma Esme always makes food for the wolves because they do need food. Of course, anything Jacob puts on his plate Renesmee has to try, and anything Renesmee has to try Edward-Jacob has too try. The knowledge comes to Aro un-burdened with a vision, Renesmee simply puts the information into his head while several memories of the wolf pack sitting in the dining room of the Cullen's house- or more specifically of Jacob and Seth occasionally Miss Leah- flitter past Aro's eyes, before the little girl settles on one specific memory.

Momma and Daddy are out hunting, and Grandma Esme made dinner for them. It's "breakfast for dinner" and there's egg and toast and things called pancakes which are drowned in sticky syrup that is more fun to plays with than eat. It not a spectacular dinner, there is laughter and jokes, and that is all. That even Miss Leah joins in on the festivities at the table with a smile is the most interesting thing. It's all very boring to Aro.

Or it would be, if it were not so fun for _Renesmee._ She enjoys these times, and the joy of them passes easily to him. It's been so long since Aro experienced such joy from such simplicity, and he realizes that she is not showing him anything important because he doesn't need to see important things from her. She is just showing him her and her brother’s life.

EJ and Nessie are playing poker with Seth and Uncles Jasper and Emmett in the living room of the Big House. The rest of the family is moving about the house quietly minding themselves. Everything is comfortable. Thier Family is big and happy. Some feed on blood, some on Human Food, or raw meat. Some of them have heart beats, some don't, some of them sleep and some don't. They are all happy.

Aunt Alice drops a vase. Daddy gasps. Uncle Jasper set EJ off his lap and rushes toward Auntie Alice. "What is it?" He's shaking her.

"They're coming for us." Daddy and Aunt Alice say together. "All of them."

"The Volturi." Aunt Alice says.

"All of them." Says Daddy at the same time.

Nessie puts her hand on on Uncle Emmet big arm, he jumps like she scared him which is weird because you can't _scare_ a vampire like _that._

"Who're the Volturi?" EJ asks out loud as she passes the questions to uncle Uncle Emmett's mind.

"They're kind of like our rulers, hold on." he answers them distantly, paying more attention to what Aunt Alice is saying.

"This isn't about Bella..."

Momma is there quickly, pulling EJ and Nessie into her arms, and takes them home.  
\---

His vision still clouded, Aro sees only distinctly- and isn't that strange, he's never had trouble sees what's present as he sees what's already come to pass- as the twins join their free hands and slowly step away from him, hands raised to show they’ve let him go. The visions don't stop, and he hears distantly the gasps and confusion of his companions as Renesmee begins to show them the rest of her selected memory, now not requiring their touch as she holds her brother’s hand.  
\---

"Everyone is really scared." EJ whispers later when they're back in the cottage, Nessie curled up in his bed with him because they didn't want to sleep alone after the excitement to the night.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make sense, if the Volturi are our Monarchs then they're the good guys." Imagine of cartoon king's flash in the memory's memory as Renesmee thinks about the Disney movies she and her brother have watched recently. The idea that you would be scared of your rules didn't make sense because they were meant to _protect_ you if you were good, and all her family is _good._

"Yeah, I know... Maybe they don't know we're good, maybe they think we broke the law?"

"But we didn't."

"I know." He whispers again.

It becomes apparent to the twins quickly that the trouble this _them._ And it hurts them, so of course it hurt the Volturi, to think that their existence is a bad thing, that they're only three-and-a-half month old and they were an accident and that's and bad thing. It only gets worse as flashes of each time they twins were introduced to new people pass through all their minds. Of how they hiss and snarls, or yell, because they don't understand and it makes them angry, so it hurt the children.

They hear Momma and Daddy take about the Volturi's Guard. Renesmee skips past the actually memory, only adds it as she launches into another because it's relevant to know how they knew.

They’re out front of the cottage earlier in the afternoon than usual. There's many new people and even though they technically _have_ to be see by those people, it makes their parents nervous. They’re out by the pound, far enough away from their parents inside that if they whisper they won't be heard and EJ takes his sister's hand, so their conversation might be more private form Daddy's _other_ hearing.

"Do you think they're Guards are like Knights?" He asks quietly. Imagines of illustrated men in suits of armor flitter in the memory’s imagination and Aro thinks he smiles, his body is sort of distant right now. She places curiosity alongside the imagines, and EJ nods.

_Maybe._

"You think they save people? I bet they do, from the _real_ criminals." He smiles.

 _Yeah they have too,_ his sister agrees. _I bet it really fun, and they're all cool because they all have powers too._

"We could be knight!" EJ says, just a bit too loud.

"Shhhhhush!" Renesmee's says out loud.

"Do you think we could be?" EJ asks quietly. A flicker of the two passes in the girl's mind, of her and her brother in their own suits of armor, with other vampires, what she imagines the Volturi Guard might look like, riding into battle on horses like they do in movies. There is curiosity about the image. "Yeah, like that." EJ answered.

_That would be really neat. And we could save people when they get in trouble like we're in trouble now._

"And Daddy said it was an _honor_ to be in the Guard!" He gets just a bit too loud again and Renesmee shush him.

 _And we could battle monsters._ Nessie adds

"And live in a castle!"

_And King Aro will think you're really cool because if there's a bad vampire with a special power you can stop their advantage!_

"And you cause you could go find people committing crimes and show everyone and there wouldn't be misunderstandings."

This is an exciting idea they do not forget about.

They spend Christmas with Grandpa Charlie, and Jacob and Seth and Leah and Miss Clearwater. Everyone gets presents, and Grandpa Charlie gets a surprise fishing trip... for today. This is thought with the quiet idea that he will be left alone and Renesmee with see her fun human grandpa again soon.

The the Volturi watch as the Volturi arrive in Renesmee's memory of only minutes past, and she admires their beauty and grace. Their discipline. She feels so scared, and almost... disappointed. A small glance at Edward-Jacob shows he feels the same.

Renesmee can tell who are the Kings, Aro and Marcus and Caius and even the Queens Sulpicia and Athenodora, they look like kings and queens should in their regality but the guard, as that's what the rest must be, they do not look like the knights she knows. Her fairytale image of a secret world of royalty isn't ruined but this though, because they still look so very powerful.

It's ruined when more vampires appear in the clearing, disorderly and with much less collective grace than the Volturi had. Renesmee learns what true and absolute _hate_ is when they see her and her brother. All because of a misunderstanding, she pushes the present thought into the memories of disgracefully snarling faces.

Renesmee feels, so of course Edward-Jacob feels, so of course the Volturi feel, disappointment again when she hears their Daddy say to Grandfather that speaking now would be his only chance. Their kings and knights and protectors-of-their-kind really _didn't_ want to hear them. She and EJ had been holding out despite what the adults had been saying to one another all along, because... because it simply wasn't fair.

Then Renesmee flitter past King Aro and Grandfather talk of killing and Caius's rude and angry interruptions with a scowl very present on her face- and somehow Aro see this clearly despite the haze that cover the rest of his vision from reality.

The memories slow only briefly as she watched her Daddy cross the field. The memory is draw out and all the Volturi feel her anxiety that she will lose him so quickly if they don't want to listen, and that he's walking away and he might not walk back. They begin to flash again over the confrontation of the last few minutes, of the girl's, and so of course her brother's, disappointment and fear, and anger that they must feel fear for themselves and their family and their friends who would die from false accusations and misunderstandings. She need not show them what they have already seen, but if she is going to die, she is going to tell them what she thinks first.

She is happy her King Aro commands peace to King Caius, and when he want to meet her and her brother. He want to talk and listen. This is always the part where the snarling and yelling stop and she makes new friends, this is her favorite part of meeting new people.

When the visions finally catch up to present and stop, clouded themselves, in worry and fear far too grown up for such a little girl, Aro can only stare at the brilliant creations before him, because they are both.... "Magnifico..."

**Author's Note:**

> **_Please comment and tell me how I did!!_ **


End file.
